Charlize Theron
Charlize Theron (1975 - ) Film Deaths *''Children of the Corn III: Urban Harvest (1996)'' [Young Woman]: Impaled by the giant plant-demon. (Thanks to Ben) *''2 Days in the Valley (1996)'' [Helga Svelgen]: Shot in the stomach (off-screen) during a fight with Teri Hatcher. She goes to James Spader for help, but when he decides to "help" by finishing her off, she staggers out into the street and dies while several other characters try to save her. (Note: There is also an earlier scene in which James shows a topless photo of Charlize "playing dead" to convince Peter Horton she's already been murdered.) (Thanks to Rick for the clarification) *''The Devil's Advocate (1997)'' [Mary Ann Lomax]: Commits suicide by slitting her throat with a piece of broken glass in a hospital room while Keanu Reeves watches helplessly. Her death is later undone when Keanu rejects Al Pacino's satanic offer and everything is restored to as it had been. *''Reindeer Games (2000)'' [Ashley Mercer/Millie Bobeck]: Killed in an explosion after Ben Affleck hits her with a burning car (as she shoots at him), then lets it go over a cliff with her still hanging onto the hood. (Thanks to Mac) *''The Yards (2000)'' [Erica Stoltz]: Falls to her death over a staircase railing during a struggle with Joaquin Phoenix. (Thanks to Chris) *''Sweet November (2001)'' [Sara Deever]: Dies of cancer. (See also Sandy Dennis in the 1968 version.) (Thanks to KingKong) *''Monster (2003) ''[Aileen Wuornos]: Executed (off-screen) by lethal injection; the movie ends before her death, but some on-screen text provides the information at the end of the movie. (Thanks to Mac, Gary and Robert) *''Head in the Clouds (2004)'' [Gilda Besse]: Killed (off-screen) by French resistance members who believe she's a Nazi sympathizer. (Thanks to Elle) *''Aeon Flux (2005)'' [Aeon Flux/Catherine]: Playing a dual role as "Aeon Flux" and the predecessor she was cloned from, the original "Catherine" dies of the plague 400 years before the story begins; her body is shown lying in the morgue in a flashback sequence to her cloning. ("Aeon" survives the movie.) *''Hancock (2008)'' [Mary Embrey]: Temporarily flatlines after being shot by David Mattey and Maetrix Fitten; she comes back to life after Will Smith flies away, allowing her healing powers to activate. (Thanks to Tommy) *''The Road (2009)'' [Woman]: Commits suicide several years before the story begins; her death is shown in her husband (Viggo Mortensen)'s flashbacks. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Prometheus (2012)'' [Meredith Vickers]: Crushed to death when a spaceship falls over on top of her, as Charlize and Noomi Rapace try to run away. (Thanks to Tim, Tommy, Anthony, Charlie, Rocky, and ND) *''Snow White and the Huntsman (2012)'' [Ravenna]: Stabbed in the chest with a sword by Kristen Stewart; she ages rapidly as she dies. (Her character is brought back to life in the sequel The Huntsman: Winter's War.) (Thanks to Tommy, Anthony, Charlie, Pradyumna, and ND) *''The Huntsman: Winter's War (2016)'' [Ravenna]: Turns into gold statue and shatters when Chris Hemsworth throws his axe into the mirror and destroys it, after her sister (Emily Blunt) uses her powers to freeze it. *''Kubo and the Two Strings (2016; animated)'' [Monkey/Sariatu]: (1) As "Sariatu", Charlize dies as she charges at her Sisters (voiced by Rooney Mara) to allow Kubo (voiced by Art Parkinson) to escape. (2) "Sariatu" is reincarnated into the form of "Monkey", and dies again when she sacrifices herself so that Kubo can destroy the remaining Sister with a destructive magical note from his shamisen. "Sariatu" later appears as a spirit at the end of the film. Gallery Ravenna's death (Winter's War).png|Charlize Theron's death in The Huntsman: Winter's War charlizetheron.jpg|Charlize Theron in 2 Days in the Valley charlizetheronthedevilsadvocate1.png|Charlize Theron in The Devil's Advocate charliztherontheyards.png|Charlize Theron in The Yards charlizetheronhancock.png|Charlize Theron in Hancock Videos Connections *Ex-Mrs. Stuart Townsend *Ex-Mrs. Sean Penn Theron, Charlize Category:Models Category:Producers Category:Stunt Performers Category:Voice Actors Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Theron, Charlize Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:Blondes Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by demon attack Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes by slit throat Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Brought back from the dead Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Videos Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Historical death scenes Category:Death scenes by plague Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by shattering Category:Death scenes by sacrifice Category:Ghost scenes Category:Death scenes by injuries Category:Deaths scenes in music videos Category:People who died in an AVP film Category:Death scenes by old age Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by throwing Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by rapid aging Category:Death scenes by chest trauma Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Actors who died in Stephen King Movies Category:Actors who died in Ridley Scott movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in a John Frankenheimer Movies Category:Method Actors Category:Actors who died in Charlize Theron Movies Category:Actors who died in Peter Berg Movies Category:Action Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:MTV Movie Award Winners Category:MTV Movie Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:Actors who died in Taylor Hackford Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Independent Spirit Award Winners Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Fast & Furious Cast Members Category:Nudity Category:Holiday Horror Stars Category:AVP cast members Category:Mad Max Cast Members Category:Supernatural Stars Category:King Kong cast members Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Actors who died in Doug Liman Movies Category:Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Award Nominees Category:Sesame Street cast members Category:Flashback death scenes Category:AACTA International Award Nominees Category:Actors who died in James Gray Movies Category:Gold Derby Awards Nominees Category:Gold Derby Awards Winners Category:Alien cast members Category:Miramax Stars Category:Space Stars Category:Feminist Category:People murdered by The Alien Category:Online Film Critics Society Award Nominees Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Nominees Category:Witchcraft Stars Category:Awards Circuit Community Award Winners Category:Actors who died in Travis Knight Movies Category:1990s Stars Category:2000s Stars Category:2010s Stars Category:2020 Stars Category:Los Angeles Online Film Critics Award Nominees Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:Actors who died in Karyn Kusama Movies Category:The Addams Family cast members Category:Satellite Award Nominees Category:Washington DC Area Film Nominees